The Spy Returns
by PSU93Girl
Summary: Follow-up to "Friends and Enemies." Fiona gives Michael a proper welcome home. Which means... you guessed it! Smut! There's a reason it's rated M so if that's not your thing then don't read. If you want more than sex, pick another story.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello again faithful readers! I apologize for my recent absence from writing; things have been a bit crazy. THANK YOU to everyone who sent me messages asking where I've been. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know._

_Season 4 is off to an awesome start and of course the premiere gave me some inspiration. This takes place after Michael's visit to his mom at the end of "Friends and Enemies."_

_I still don't own any of these wonderful characters. And I'm still grateful to Matt Nix for creating them so I could borrow them for a little while._

I paused a second before getting out of my car outside the loft. It was evening and I had planned to settle down for a quiet night at home when Michael's call had come. He sounded atypically emotional. I knew he had been to visit Madeline and when he asked if I would come over I agreed without hesitation.

Michael had been upset that Sam and I had seemed not to care that he had disappeared. That wasn't the case at all, of course. We had both done everything we could to try to find any information about where he might be. For weeks we had done nothing else. But Michael had gone away before and so after we exhausted every potential lead we found we decided to go back to doing what Michael would want us to do.

He was right though. We didn't do enough to acknowledge his return. The fact that he came back in the middle of a job that was going bad was really no excuse. I needed to make up for my omissions and give him a proper welcome home.

I just wasn't sure what that would mean.

I got out of the car and made my way up the steps, letting myself into the loft with my key. I braced myself, half expecting him to be standing there with a gun pointed in my direction. He wasn't, so I made my way into the loft and put my bag down on the workbench.

I slipped my sandals off and looked around for Michael. He wasn't upstairs or in the kitchen, and he wasn't asleep on his bed. I found him outside on the balcony. I paused to watch him for a few moments before heading outside myself.

He looked worn out. He leaned on the railing, staring off at nothing. His eyes had the slightest hint of redness and I could almost hear the conflicting emotions that he had been dealing with since his most recent return to Miami.

"Hello Fi," he said as I approached the balcony door, "thanks for coming."

I took a deep breath and stepped outside. "You're welcome Michael," I replied.

Michael turned to face me as I walked up next to him and the emotion on his face nearly broke my heart. My constant source of support, strength, and inspiration looked battered, beaten, and broken.

We had never been very big on hugs but he had let me hug him—and had even hugged me back—outside the loft only a day earlier so I took a chance. I stepped closer to him, reaching out to cradle his neck and draw him to me.

To my relief he stepped closer to me, his arms closing around my back. I held him tightly to me, caressing his neck and the back of his head as he repeatedly sighed. His chin rested on my shoulder and we stood together for what seemed like an hour.

"I'm sorry Fi," he eventually whispered in my ear, his hands beginning to massage my back.

"For what, Michael?" I asked, still holding him tightly.

"For everything, for disappearing, for not being able to get a message to you, for…"

I pulled back just enough to look at him.

"No Michael, _I'm_ the one who needs to apologize. You were right; Sam and I didn't do enough to welcome you back home. You deserve better."

He pulled me into another hug, his arms closing tightly as he sighed again. I felt him start to tremble in my arms.

"Michael—"

"I never thought I'd see you again, Fi. They kept me in a tiny cell most of the time."

"You're here, Michael, that's all that matters now," I reassured him. The display of emotion from him was tearing me apart inside.

We stood, clinging to each other, our breaths coming in sync. I could feel his heart pounding in his chest and I was sure he could feel mine.

Eventually his hands began tracing random patterns on my back. He sighed deeply before pulling away a little bit. I felt his breath on my ear just before he pressed a tiny kiss to my temple.

His hands moved to my shoulders as he kissed my forehead, the tip of my nose, my cheek, and eventually my neck. I drew in a deep breath, relieved to feel his body relaxing against mine as I rested my head on his shoulder.

I laced my fingers into his hair as he massaged my shoulders. I lifted my head off of his shoulder as his hands came to my neck. He looked into my eyes with a smile as he drew closer to me.

His lips found mine for a sweet, tender kiss. It was full of emotion and apologies and unspoken feelings. I smiled as his lips left mine.

"Welcome home, Michael," I said, leaning up for another tender kiss.

"It's good to be home, Fi," he said against my mouth.

We stood on the balcony, the evening breeze warm on our backs, kissing and getting reacquainted. Our breathing began to quicken as our kisses became more urgent.

Good lord I had missed this man.

His hands traveled down my back, drawing me closer to him as my own hands moved down his back. His kisses became stronger and more urgent. My stomach started to do the little flips that were reserved only for Michael Westen as my core began to heat up.

I returned his kisses with equal urgency, desperate to show him that I had missed him. His hands found their way to my ass, squeezing and bringing my hips tight against his. I sighed into his kiss as his hardening erection pressed against my thigh. I was sure he could feel how wet I was already.

His tongue reached out, brushing against my lips before retreating and reaching out again. Our hips rocked against each other, each touch causing us to shudder. I hooked one leg around him, his erection pressing firmly against the most sensitive spot of my body. My whole body shook in a spasm of indescribable pleasure as he grabbed on to my knee, pulling my leg up higher and grinding against me.

"I missed you, Fi," he said as he gathered the hem of my dress in his fingers. The feeling of his hand against the bare skin of my lower back made my breath catch in my throat. A moan of pleasure was the only reply I could manage.

Our tongues settled into an intimate dance, each thrust and caress heightening our excitement and arousal. I pulled his shirt out of his pants, running my hands up his back. I heard his breath catch in his throat as I ran one hand around to his chest, flicking my finger over his nipple in the way I knew he loved.

He pulled away long enough to pull my dress over my head as I did the same to his shirt. He leaned down to kiss my breasts as I worked at his belt buckle. His tongue traced circles around my nipples and it was all I could do to remain standing, clinging to his waist as I thrust my hips against him.

Finally I got his belt open and the button and fly of his pants followed closely behind. I reached inside to ease them over his hips. His arousal was apparent and as his hands reached inside my thong my own hands reached inside his boxers.

We both gasped. His fingers reached between my legs, spreading the wetness around my upper thighs before he gently brushed his thumb against my clit.

"I thought about you every night, Michael," I said as my hands found his rock-hard cock. "I dreamed about doing this to you over and over again," I told him as my hands gently closed around his shaft. I lightly pumped him as he shuddered.

He removed my soaked thong, pulling me close to grind against me again, my hands continuing to work him into a frenzy. He guided me inside, backing me up towards the bed as he resumed his deep kisses.

When we reached the bed he paused and looked into my eyes, his hands on either side of my face.

"Fi…"

"I know, Michael," I replied, pressing my naked body against his.

He lowered me back onto the bed, his body covering mine as our hands became reacquainted with each other's body. He had some new scars and I pressed my lips against each one as I found it. He lingered against the healed wound on my arm and I knew he was recalling everything that had happened when O'Neill had taken me.

I grasped his hands in mine, interlacing our fingers and stretching them over our heads. The motion drew his body tight against mine and as his erection pressed against my pussy we both groaned with pleasure.

I reached for him, spreading my legs around his waist as he moved into position. I was more than ready.

"Now, Fi?" Michael asked. He knew how much I enjoyed other things, but I wanted to feel him inside me right away. There would be time for other activities later.

"Now, Michael," I told him, bending my knees to bring my core closer to him.

He kissed me deeply once again, our tongues resuming their intimate dance as he shifted his hips into position. We were both panting as our eyes darkened with passion. I pushed my hips up against him, his tip brushing my thigh and making me shudder.

His fingers flicked over my nipples as he rocked his hips against mine. I could feel how swollen his tip was as he pressed it against me. I knew he wouldn't be able to wait much longer and I smiled.

"What are you smiling about, Fi?" he asked as his tip approached my dripping wet entrance.

"You're about to give me what I want most, Michael," I said, rubbing my hips against his to bring him closer to entering me.

"And what's that?" he asked, pressing against me more urgently.

I kissed him hard, drawing his hips tight against mine before replying.

"I want you to fuck me, Michael. Hard."

His bright blue eyes were darkened with passion and desire as he leaned down, kissed me, and eased my legs farther apart. I lightly scratched my nails up and down his arms as I watched him position himself against my core, his tip pressing insistently against my entrance.

He watched himself as he brushed against my wetness a few more times, finally easing himself inside. The feel of his cock inside me, filling me completely, made me cry out with pleasure.

We both continued watching as he slowly pumped in and out of me, the pleasure building until I couldn't stand it any longer. His thumb reached between us to firmly stroke my clit and I fell apart, closing my eyes and screaming his name as my head reared back against the pillow.

At that he threw it into high gear. He ground his hips against mine, every inch of his hardness buried deep inside me as he shuddered. I met his every stroke with one of my own, cumming again and again as he continued to pound into me.

I lost all ability for rational thought and speech as the waves of pleasure rolled over me. Every crash of his pubic bone against my clit threatened to throw me over the edge yet again.

I could feel his body start to tense and I knew he was close. He slammed into me and pulled all the way out as I reached for him, my hands caressing his forehead and cheeks as he took a deep breath. I looked down and saw he was already dripping. I spread my legs fully apart as he looked deep into my eyes.

Smiling, he plunged into my depths, building me to a final release as he came inside me. He collapsed against me, his whole body trembling as he screamed my name, panting and grabbing for me.

I held him close, whispering his name and welcoming him home again. I assured him that I had missed him as we lay panting on the bed, clinging to each other. He lifted his head and we exchanged kisses as our breathing returned to normal.

"Welcome home, Michael," I said as he gathered the sheet to cover us.

"It's good to be home, Fi," he said as he held me close.

We sighed together as we drifted off to sleep.

Michael was home. And with him home, I was home too.

_OK that's Chapter 1! I have a few more chapters planned so stay tuned._

_And as always, your reviews are much appreciated. Grazie!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story. I considered making Chapter 2 cover the same events as Chapter 1 but from Michael's perspective, but I decided not to do that. It may seem OOC to have Michael saying and doing some of the things that take place in this chapter but I think he's changed since he disappeared and returned, so I hope you'll indulge me._

Two things woke me from the most peaceful sleep I'd had in a long time. The first was the sunlight streaming through the windows into my eyes. I couldn't remember the last time I had been woken by the sun. It was kind of nice.

The second was the tickle on my face. Specifically, my cheek. It was caused by the long, newly highlighted hair of the woman whose beautiful, naked body was currently resting atop half of my own equally naked—though much less beautiful—body. It was a typically hot, humid Miami morning but I made no effort to remove her body from mine.

Fiona Glenanne was a permanent part of my life. I could no longer even try to deny that. As I watched her peacefully sleeping, her left hand strategically resting along my inner thigh, I thought back over recent events. We had certainly come a long way since I had started working for Strickler. It was hard to remember the time when I did everything in my power to discourage Fiona from the thought of a future for us.

She stretched, her hand involuntarily caressing my thigh as her head drew closer to the center of my chest. I didn't want to wake her so I remained as still as possible until she settled herself again, her mouth forming a contented smile. She sighed in her sleep.

I had been upset when I returned to find that Fi and Sam had seemingly returned to normal as if I hadn't driven off in a truck and disappeared. But what had I wanted them to do instead? I had certainly disappeared on both of them before. I had once left Fi in the middle of the night with no goodbye. So of course they had gone back to taking jobs. Their lives didn't stop just because I was gone.

Fi had noticed. And as always she knew just how to handle me. When she saw me pouting, she knew what it would take to snap me back to reality. And she wasn't afraid to do it. A slap to the face had done the trick.

And then she knew, I don't know how but she did, that I needed to wrap her in my arms—and have her wrap me in her arms—so we could stand together for a few moments, just the two of us, holding each other up. It was the best welcome home I could have gotten.

Then there had been last night. Talking with Mom had affected me more than I thought it would. I wasn't sure if Fi would come but I had to call her. And once again, she had read every cue before I even knew I was giving it to her. If only she knew how many nights I had spent thinking of her. Not so long ago the idea of a night like we had shared had seemed impossible.

She was an incredible woman. And I didn't deserve her.

Fiona stirred a bit, nuzzling her head against my chest as she snuggled in closer to me. Snuggly Fi didn't make an appearance too often but I was always glad when that side of her came to the surface. I liked to think it was reserved just for me and that no other man had ever known her that way. There was no doubt that no other man would know her that way from here on out.

I didn't even know what time it was. Probably very early, since we had gone to sleep relatively early last night. I really didn't care.

Slowly I worked my fingers through Fiona's hair, gently untangling some knots that had formed while we slept. I paused, closing my eyes and drawing in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the woman I loved.

I opened my eyes, shocked at the thought that had just entered my mind.

I loved Fiona. No, I LOVE Fiona.

Not so long ago I would have never let that thought even begin to enter my mind. Now it was so natural that it became part of my half-awake musings.

I smiled and gently leaned down to press a kiss to Fiona's head as I resumed stroking her hair. I knew I was probably going to wake her but that was OK. There would be more time to watch her sleep soon.

I drew in another deep breath and watched her head rise with my chest. Her hand still rested along my inner thigh and when I felt her fingers move slightly I knew she was starting to wake up. I brought my free hand to rest on the small of her back.

Fiona's breathing became lighter as she began to stir. She nuzzled her head against my chest again as I heard her yawn. Her fingers lightly scratched my inner thigh.

I rubbed her back as my other hand caressed the back of her head, gently massaging her neck as she continued to stir awake.

Her hand moved to my hip as she drew her body more fully on top of mine. I watched as one of her legs came to rest between mine. Her other hand reached up to brush my shoulder. Usually Fiona woke with a start; it was a nice change to watch her slowly emerge from sleep. I guess we didn't usually sleep soundly.

I leaned down to press another kiss to her head, continuing my caresses of her back and neck. She yawned again, repositioning herself so she was fully on top of me, her leg still between my own legs.

I looked down at her, waiting for her eyes to open as she stretched against me. My hands moved to her waist, hugging her tightly to me. She pressed a kiss to my shoulder before lifting her head and giving me a sleepy smile. She was gorgeous and the pressure of her leg between mine combined with the feeling of her bare breasts against my bare chest created a familiar feeling in my stomach.

And I knew Fiona could feel the signs of my arousal begin to develop beneath her leg.

"Good morning, Michael," she said, looking up at me and pressing a kiss to my chin.

I bent my leg just slightly, smiling as I felt her shudder as my thigh made contact with her most sensitive spot.

"Good morning, Fi. Did you sleep well?" I replied.

Fiona locked her fingers behind my head, leaning up to kiss my lips a few times. "Very well, Michael," she said.

We lay there, kissing and feeling the signs of each other's growing arousal. I ran my hands down her sides to rest on either side of her hips, pressing her down towards my thigh as our tongues met. She gasped as I held her tightly against me, slowly rotating her hips to create the pressure I knew she loved.

I watched as Fiona started to lose control. Her breathing quickened as her eyes darkened with passion and she started moaning. I worked her into a steady rhythm, every stroke bringing my thigh in contact with her clit and causing her to cry out.

"Michael, so close…" she screamed as I continued working her toward release. I bent my leg to increase the pressure as I watched her building toward climax. When I knew it was time I quickened the pace and held her to me as she cried out my name and shuddered in my arms. She rested her forehead against my chest as she gasped to catch her breath. I released her hips, returning my hands to her lower back as she recovered.

Her breathing stilled, she kissed me. "I really missed you Michael."

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Fi," I said, smoothing the hair away from her face as I kissed her again.

"I think I have an idea, Michael," she replied, rubbing her thigh against my growing erection. I groaned into her kiss.

She kissed my chin, and then began working down my body. Her tongue caressed my neck before she kissed my collarbone and my shoulder. I knew what was coming and my cock stood at attention as she moved to straddle my hips. She leaned her body down so my tip brushed against the wetness between her legs and I gasped.

"You like that, Michael?" she asked, kissing my chest and continuing to slowly work her way down my body.

I wove my fingers into her hair and massaged her scalp as she reached my waist, her tongue tracing patterns back and forth as she approached my upper thighs.

Her hands lightly scratched my balls as she approached my erection with her tongue. She pressed small kisses up and down my shaft. The anticipation of her warm, wet mouth around my hardened cock almost caused me to cum right away.

Her hands moved to lightly surround my shaft as she gave me two very gentle pumps.

"Oh fuck yes Fi, you're so damn good!" I cried out, thrusting my hips towards her.

She looked at me with a mischievous smile before her tongue reached out and barely touched my tip. She quickly withdrew before reaching out again, gently tracing circles around the engorged head of my cock.

If there was anything better in the world I had no idea what it could be. All the nights I had dreamed about this moment didn't even come close to the reality. For whatever reason, Fiona Glenanne was mine and I wouldn't trade her for the world.

Fiona drew me into her mouth, her lips wrapping around my tip and applying just the perfect amount of pressure. I would have promised her anything she asked just to get her to keep her lips around me.

Slowly she began to work her way down my shaft as I squirmed under her. My hips were writhing as she took me fully into her mouth, my tip pressing against the back of her throat as her hands worked at my balls. I was going to spill everything into her mouth any second, I could feel it.

She pumped me in and out of her mouth using agonizingly slow movements as my breath quickened and I began to drip precum into her mouth. I wanted to control myself so badly but it was becoming impossible.

"Fi, I'm not going to last much longer," I managed to say as she continued working between my legs.

She pulled me completely out of her mouth, looking at me with a smile as she replied, "I know, Michael."

All rational thought left me as she returned her tongue to my tip, licking me like a lollipop and smiling that irresistible smile. Good grief I loved this woman.

Her lips closed over me again and she took me halfway in her mouth. Looking into my eyes, she hummed as her fingers once again played with my balls. Her tongue stroked up and down my length as I screamed her name and came in her mouth.

I reached for her hand, interlacing our fingers as she swallowed. God that was sexy.

She crawled back up the bed as I wrapped her in my arms and drew her head to my chest. Our breathing returned to normal as we clung to each other, our sweat-soaked bodies practically stuck together.

"Fi, I think there are some things we should talk about…" I started to say without thinking about how it would sound to her. I felt her body tense.

"Things, Michael?" she asked as I felt her try to pull away from me.

I drew her tightly against me. "No Fi, nothing like that."

"Nothing like what, Michael," she replied, still not relaxing against me.

"Nothing bad Fi. Just about Simon and Vaughn and what happened while I was gone." I kissed her temple as she finally relaxed.

We lay in bed together as I told her everything. She cried as I told her what Simon had said about me being just like him. I'm sure she could hear the emotion in my own voice.

"You're not like him Michael, and you never could be," she assured me as we held each other.

Her foot caressed my ankle as I held her close, kissing the top of her head.

If anyone would know, Fiona would, I thought as we drifted off to nap together.

_OK this chapter went in a totally different direction than I anticipated but I think I like it. What do you think?_

_I'm finishing up at my current job, then going away for the weekend, then starting a new job on Monday. So I'm not sure what I'm going to do with this story. I'm going to let it sit for a day or two and think about it. There may be another chapter or two, or I may end it here._

_Ciao for now!_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks again to all my wonderful readers! This chapter started to come to me at work, which made for a very interesting afternoon. ;)_

I woke to the sound of Michael in the shower. He had covered me with the sheet and turned the fan so it was blowing over me. It was afternoon. We had both napped for about an hour and I knew Michael was going to go get food after his shower. I considered joining him in the shower but it was so nice being in the bed that was full of the scent of Michael and the scent of sex so I snuggled up for a few more minutes of relaxation.

Michael emerged from the shower, pulling a t-shirt over his head. He tiptoed over to the bed, kissed me on the temple, and quietly slipped out of the loft.

I remembered another time I'd heard him leave. After the fire at Poole's house we had desperately clung to each other all night. Michael had left to get breakfast and I had left shortly after—before he returned. He had been hurt by that more than I had anticipated and I vowed that if we ever found our way back to that part of our relationship I would never leave like that again.

I stretched in the bed, inhaling the wonderful scents once more before getting up to find the tank top and shorts that were always at Michael's loft. I found them, laundered and neatly folded in one of Michael's dresser drawers.

He returned, looking surprised that I wasn't still asleep in bed.

"I'm up here, Michael," I called to him. He brought the food up to where I was.

"Hello, Fi," he said, pulling me close for a kiss. His hand gently cupped my ass, holding me tight against his hips for a few seconds as his tongue tenderly caressed my lips. I sighed into the kiss, my hands combing through his hair as my own tongue reached out to meet his.

My stomach growled and Michael laughed. We reluctantly broke apart and ate our lunch, occasionally leaning in for a kiss.

After lunch I gathered the trash and brought it downstairs before retreating for my own shower. Michael was working on some computer research for Vaughn so I lingered under the cool spray, imagining Michael's hands on my body wherever the water hit me.

When I felt clean again I turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping myself in one of Michael's towels. It smelled like him and as I inhaled I felt a familiar sensation in my stomach. The mere scent that Michael left behind on a towel was enough to excite me. My core began to heat up with the thought of him upstairs.

He appeared to be deep in thought as I quietly headed up the stairs, wrapped only in the towel. I walked up behind him, letting the wet tendrils of my hair brush against his ear. He reached up to grasp a few strands of hair in his fingers, closing his eyes and sighing deeply as he twisted them around one finger.

Michael turned in his chair and quickly came to stand behind me, already pulling his shirt off. He wrapped me in his arms, kissing me on the neck as I reached behind me to unbutton his pants. I could already feel his hardening erection pressing against me.

I made quick work of his pants and boxers as his fingers traced my jaw line, turning my head slightly so our lips could meet in an urgent kiss. I grasped his hands with mine, pressing him tighter to me. His hands moved to the towel, slowly pulling it away from my body and letting it fall to the floor.

His hands began to roam all over my body, gently kneading my breasts as I wiggled my hips to brush against his cock. He groaned with pleasure and I smiled as I turned my head so we could kiss again.

Michael was the only man I ever trusted enough to stand behind me during sex. It was very unlike me to give up that much control in anything, let alone in a situation where it was likely a much stronger man would be able to get a jump on me if he wanted to. But with Michael, I knew I could trust him. Especially now, when he wasn't trying to push me away at every turn. We were a couple now, as much as that was possible for us.

Michael's hands brushed over my stomach. One rested there while the other reached down to my thigh, lightly scratching before moving around to the back. He gently kicked my feet slightly apart as I felt his fingers reaching around the back of my thigh.

"I can feel how much you want this, Fi. You're already so wet," he said as his fingers began brushing higher and higher on my thigh. I was already moaning.

I started to reply but it was cut off as one finger lightly brushed through my folds, probing my wetness and inching closer to my pussy. I was panting with the anticipation of Michael's fingers inside me, and he moved me a few steps so I could brace myself on the arm of the couch.

His other hand traveled from my stomach to gently brush over my clit. I spread my legs further apart to allow him easier access as I arched my back into his touch.

"Oh, you really want it Fi, I can feel it starting already," he whispered in my ear as his middle finger gently eased inside me. He brushed against my clit again and I shuddered. "Yeah, that's it Fi. You're so fucking hot, sometimes all I can think about is being inside you," he whispered as he slipped a second finger inside me and gently pumped in and out.

"Oh, Michael… so so good," was all I could manage to pout as I threw my head back towards him.

His left hand continually massaged my clit as he slowly—almost agonizingly slowly—pumped his fingers in and out of me. I was so wet they slid in and out with no resistance.

"You want more?" Michael asked, stilling his fingers inside me.

I gently rocked my hips up and down, moving on his fingers while he watched.

"That's right Fi, fuck them," he said, slipping a third finger inside me as he continued stroking my clit. "I can feel how close you are."

I could hardly stand anymore; my arms were braced against the arm of the couch as Michael quickened his efforts. He repeatedly brought me right to the edge before backing off a little. I was dripping and moaning and the feel of his fingers spreading my pussy open was fast driving me to release.

"Michael, please," I panted, grasping for his wrist.

"Please what, Fi?" he asked as he began pumping his fingers faster and farther into me while he brushed over and around my clit.

I couldn't answer as his efforts brought me release. I screamed his name as he continued pumping in and out and stroking my clit. "I wish you could feel what it's like to be inside you when you cum, Fi," he whispered in my ear, "it's so damn hot."

My body was trembling as he stroked me a few more times before sliding his hand down the back of my thigh to rest behind my knee. His other hand smoothed my hair as he pulled me to him and pressed kisses to my neck and lips.

"I love watching you cum, Fi," he said as his hand began lifting my knee. I tried to turn but he held me so I remained with my back to him. He lifted my knee from behind; placing my foot up on the couch as he gently nudged my other leg to the side. I was fully open and more than ready for him.

"You're so good Michael," I said, turning my head for more kisses and reaching behind me to gently grasp his cock. He shuddered as I gave him a gentle squeeze before pumping him a few times.

"This is my favorite part, Fi," he whispered as I ran my thumb over and around the head of his cock. He was rock hard and I wanted him. "I love when it's time to slide into you, feeling how wet you are and knowing it's all for me," he said before taking my hand and placing it on his thigh.

I turned my head slightly so I could watch as he grasped his cock, rubbing it against my inner thighs a few times.

"I want to watch, Michael," I said to him as he started to position himself at my core.

"What do you want to watch, Fi?" he asked, brushing his tip against me.

"I want to watch you fuck me," I replied, moving my hips back slightly to try to draw him inside faster.

"I can't wait to fuck you Fi, you're so damn hot and you feel so good around me."

I watched as he grasped his throbbing cock and guided it towards me, the anticipation making me drip.

"I love this part Fi, you're so wet and so warm and…" he seemed to lose his train of thought as he finally eased inside me.

"Oh, yes Michael!" I screamed as he pumped into me. I watched every stroke.

Michael's hands were firm on my hips as he pulled me towards him with every stroke. I arched my back, changing the angle of him entering me and immediately fell over the edge.

"Oh fuck yes Fi, I wish you could feel that!" Michael said, slowing down a little but still pumping into me.

Michael slowed as he stroked my hair. His hands traveled to my breasts, kneading them between his fingers as he gently eased in and out of me. I knew he was getting close.

"Fi," he said, slowing more until he was almost stopped and pulling me back towards him, "I want to watch your face when you cum again."

He pulled out of me and turned me so I faced him. He gently laid me down on the couch, climbing up between my legs and placing my legs on his shoulders.

I smiled as he positioned himself to enter me again. My body was still shaking from his efforts and the excitement built once again as I watched him stroke his cock against my entrance again.

"You like that, Fi? You want more?" he asked me.

"I always want more Michael, you're an incredible lover," I replied, trying to lift my hips to meet his tip as it rested unbearably close to entering me.

"I love this part," he said as he slowly pushed inside me one more time. I watched as he closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. He slowly started pumping into me, crashing hard against my clit and building me to orgasm again.

"Harder, Michael," was all I could manage to reply. I was getting very close to falling apart again as I watched Michael drive into me.

Michael slammed into me, his pubic bone brushing hard against my clit with each stroke. I was squirming and grabbing for Michael as I sensed him getting close to his own orgasm.

Michael grabbed onto my thighs, pulling me close to him as he slammed into me one last time and causing us both to cum, panting and screaming each other's names.

Gathering me in his arms, Michael lay back against the arm of the couch and pulled me to him. He found the towel on the floor and used it to cover us. As our breathing stilled and our heartbeats returned to normal Michael leaned down and kissed me.

"You might need another shower, Fi."

_Sorry for the delay in getting this posted. Things have been a bit hectic. I'm going to try for one or two more chapters so keep watching this space. _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks again for all the kind reviews. I'm really having fun with this story. We'll see where it goes but if you guys don't mind some gratuitous smut I'll keep writing it! _

I lay on my back on the couch, Fiona's beautiful head resting on my chest. Her arms traced patterns on my chest and stomach, every so often dipping down to my waist and thighs. Our legs were intertwined.

I ran my fingers through her hair, kissing the top of her head as she pressed small kisses to my shoulder. My other hand caressed her back from her neck down to her waist, occasionally traveling further down to graze over her ass. I drew her close against my leg and she shuddered slightly.

"Do we have a job to work on, Michael?" she asked before leaning in and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to my shoulder. Her tongue gently caressed my skin, sending spasms of pleasure shooting through me.

"At some point we do, but Sam is doing the heavy lifting right now," I replied, grasping her ass with both hands and pulling her tight against my thigh. I could feel the wetness beginning to develop between her legs.

"And your mom?" she asked, reaching between us to brush over my growing erection before moving down to lightly cup my balls. Her fingers gently worked to massage and caress them as my hips lightly rocked against her.

"Uh, mom is having lunch with Mrs. Reynolds and then going to the mall I think. Not my responsibility today," I replied, struggling hard to make coherent sentences as Fiona's hands continued to work their magic between my legs.

She was absolutely irresistible. It was taking everything in me to resist the urge to just flip her onto her back and take her right away. I wanted to pound into her and feel her flutter around me as I drove her over the edge. What was making it even harder to resist was the fact that I knew she would love that. Memories of the look of absolute joy on her face on past occasions where I had thrown her down and dominated her made my erection ache for her.

Fiona rotated her hips, spreading her legs a little bit wider around my thigh and grinding her clit against me. I felt her whole body shudder as I held her to me.

She pulled back a little, her hands still massaging my balls, and leaned up to kiss me. Her tongue thrust forcefully against my teeth until I parted them to meet her tongue with my own. My hands moved to her breasts, kneading them and rolling her nipples between my fingers until they were rock hard. She moaned into my mouth and pressed her core against my thigh again.

She was now dripping as her hands reached for mine. She guided my hand towards her, taking one finger and pressing it against her clit.

"Michael, please," she cried out, guiding my finger in circles over and around her clit.

"I want you to feel it, Fi," I replied, repositioning our hands so hers was under mine. I pressed her own finger against her clit, using it to work her into a frenzy.

Her head rolled forward to rest on my shoulder while her free hand reached up to pull me down. Before I knew it she was lying on her back and I was positioned over her.

I leaned down and kissed her, my tongue urgently claiming her mouth as I continued working our joined hands between her legs. I ran our hands between her legs, letting her feel the wetness and warmth. I brushed her fingers over her entrance and she cried out with pleasure.

"Oh Michael, I want you inside me," she screamed, her hips now writhing uncontrollably.

"Soon, Fi, very soon," I promised, my free hand smoothing her hair as my mouth moved to her breasts. "First I want you to feel what it's like when you cum around me."

My hand guided hers to her entrance, lightly probing her dripping pussy but not entering yet. I used our thumbs to stroke her clit, sending her closer to the edge. I slowly guided her finger inside, continuing to stroke her clit as I heard her breath catch in her throat. Her free hand laced its way into my hair as she repeatedly moaned.

I inserted one of my own fingers and slowly pumped our joined fingers in and out of her as her breath quickened. I guided another of her fingers inside, pausing at her entrance to allow her to spread a bit more. She was so wet it slid in easily. I continued using her thumb to work at her clit, slowly massaging as I felt the beginnings of her orgasm wash over her.

Her hips were writhing against our fingers as she moaned my name. I felt her walls start to spasm and I quickened my efforts.

"You feel that Fi," I said as she came, "That's what it feels like when I'm inside you."

She didn't reply as I kissed her lips, slowly withdrawing our fingers. I felt her spread her legs around me, her heels wrapping around my legs and trying to guide me into her.

"Inside me, now," she said, looking into my eyes. "I can't wait any longer Michael."

I wanted to hold back and make this last longer but her command was impossible to resist.

"You want me to fuck you, Fi?" I asked as I positioned myself.

"HARD, Michael," she replied, "and don't stop until you cum." She reached between us and stroked my cock a few times before running her finger between my balls up to the base of my cock.

"Oh fuck yes, Fi, you're so good," I said, pushing my throbbing tip inside her.

I rested there as she continued stroking my balls, a look of complete satisfaction on her face. I rocked my hips slightly, pumping my tip in and out of her. She was moaning and panting as her hands moved to lightly scratch my sides.

"You want more?" I asked, pushing a little further inside her.

"I want all of you inside me Michael," she replied, arching her back in an effort to draw me deeper inside her.

"Like this?" I asked as I thrust all the way into her, my pubic bone crashing against her clit and making her cry out.

That was all it took and I could hold back no longer. I pounded into her, repeatedly bringing her to the edge. Each time she pulsed around me I pounded harder into her. She was practically bouncing off of the couch but she didn't seem to care, repeatedly calling out my name and meeting my every stroke with one of her own.

Fiona came again and again, crying out each time and asking for more.

"How many times, Fi?" I asked as I continued to stroke her.

"How many times what, Michael?" she asked, panting my name in her breathless way that made me want her even more.

"Did you cum Fi? How many times did you cum?"

"I lost count," she replied, reaching for my hips. "And you better make me cum again."

Any semblance of control was lost at those words. I leaned back, grabbed her hips, and thrust my hips towards her as I pulled her towards me. We crashed violently together, her face showing absolute pleasure and contentment each time I pounded her. She continually screamed my name as she pulsed around me. I wasn't going to last much longer.

Fiona's hands reached for my wrists, repeatedly stroking them and the new touch of her skin against mine sent spasms of pleasure through me. It was time, and as I pounded into her a few final times she pulsed around me again and I screamed her name as I spilled into her.

She reached for my shoulders, pulling me down on top of her and kissing me hard. I stroked her hair as I waited for our breathing to return to normal.

"Roll over, Fi, I don't want to crush you," I said, holding her to me and flipping us over. She snuggled up closer, nuzzling her head into my chest, her ear resting over my heart.

Her fingers stroked my arm as she periodically sighed. We would have to get up and get some work done soon, but for now I enjoyed having her close to me.

"Michael?" she asked, placing her chin on my chest and looking up at me. It was impossible for me to say no to her when she looked at me like that and I suspect she knew that.

"Yes Fi?" I replied, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead.

"Do you think we can go out for dinner? Maybe Sam will meet us at Carlito's and we can talk about what we need to do for the job."

"Wait a second; you actually _want_ Sam to meet us?"

"Well he's important to you and…"

"And what, Fi?"

"Well, he's… he's uh… I guess he's helpful," she replied in a way that made it seem painful for her to admit.

I laughed, watching her head bob up and down with the motion of my chest. "That he is, Fi. And sure, we can go out for dinner."

With that she leaned up to kiss me before bounding off of the couch. I watched her dress as she threw my own clothes over to me. As I pulled my clothes on she leaned in for one more kiss.

As she readied herself to go out, gathering her clothes and shoes and brushing her hair into a ponytail, I called Sam, telling him to meet us at Carlito's.

"Fiona really suggested it?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"She sure did Sam."

"Michael, come on, I'm hungry!" Fiona called.

I headed downstairs to meet her. She looked gorgeous—even moreso than usual—and I couldn't resist pulling her close and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to her lips.

"I said I'm hungry, Michael," she said, grasping my hands and pulling me out the door.

It was good to be home.

_A/N: I don't think I'm going to end this story here, don't worry. I would dearly love to keep them naked and in bed forever but they need to go out at some point. _


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks once again for all the kind reviews. I'm really having fun with this story and this chapter came to me today. I hope you like it!_

I sat at the table at Carlito's, Michael directly across from me. Sam sat on the side of the table. I watched them talking, remembering back to the days just after Michael's return to Miami.

During those days I hated Sam. He had ruined an arms deal of mine and I had vowed never to forgive him.

But things change and while Sam and I weren't exactly friends now I have come to accept him as part of Michael's life. If I'm being honest I have to admit that other than Maddie, Sam is the one person who cares about Michael as much as I do.

Michael and Sam were discussing what needed to be done next for our latest job. The client was referred by a friend of Sam's so he was doing a lot of the legwork right now.

I took a bite of my salad and leaned back in my chair. It was like Michael had never left. Well, almost. He was different now but it was so good to have him back. Sam and I had worked together while he was gone but it wasn't the same.

I stretched my leg across the table, brushing Michael's ankle with my foot. I saw the smallest hint of a smile cross his face.

Sam was talking and hadn't seemed to notice, so I pulled my foot back and kicked off my sandal. I stretched across the table again, letting my toes brush against Michael's ankle again, then running my bare foot up the leg of his pants to rest on his shin.

Michael's eyes met my own as he extended his own leg slightly, bringing my whole foot into contact with his shin. I smiled and he did the same.

Sam continued talking, pausing at one point to take a phone call from Barry. Michael reached under the table and I withdrew my foot from his leg, placing it in his hand.

Michael began massaging my foot in the way he knew would drive me wild. I started to heat up immediately, smiling at him as I felt myself growing wet. My foot rested between Michael's thighs and I pointed it, my toes brushing between his legs.

I felt him start to grow hard as I lightly stroked him.

Sam wrapped up his phone call and told us that he needed to go see Barry. "I'll be in touch tonight or tomorrow," he told us before running off, leaving money on the table to cover our check.

Michael released my foot and I quickly slipped my sandal back on as Michael moved behind my chair. He pulled the chair out and helped me to my feet. I wrapped my arm around his waist and we walked to the car.

He had parked in the back of the parking lot behind a big tree. When he opened the passenger door to let me get in, I grabbed him and threw him into the seat. He looked shocked until I climbed in after him, straddling his lap and grinding against him. I kissed him hard, my tongue thrusting into his mouth as his thrust into mine.

I grabbed Michael's hand and ran it up my thigh, letting him know that I wasn't wearing anything under my dress.

"Oh God, Fi," he breathed against my mouth as I spread my legs further and started to undo his belt. I got it open and reached for the button on his pants as our tongues continued to mingle and explore each other.

"I want you to fuck me, Michael," I panted.

Michael pulled back and grabbed my hands.

"Not here, Fi," he said.

"Michael-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Fi, we can't get arrested, you know that. And you're not exactly quiet when it comes to sex."

He had a point, as much as I hated to admit it.

"My place, fast, Michael. It's closer than the loft."

I climbed off of him as he refastened his button and belt and ran around to the driver's side. I quickly sat down and closed the door as he pulled out of the parking lot.

Reaching over to him, I grabbed his hand and placed it on my thigh. He continued looking straight ahead as he walked his fingers up toward the wetness between my legs. I turned in the seat, leaning my back against the door as I held on to his wrist. I saw a smile cross his face as his fingers reached their target.

My breath quickened as he stroked my pussy, somehow managing to keep us on the road at the same time. I threw my head back as he brushed over and around my clit, the tension building in my core.

At a red light Michael looked over at me before reaching down and letting one finger slide inside me. I was so dripping wet that it took no effort for him to insert his finger. His thumb continued to caress my clit as I writhed on the seat.

Michael resumed driving when the light turned green, still keeping his eyes straight ahead and us on the road as he slowly pumped in and out of me. When we stopped again he inserted a second finger inside of me. I couldn't control myself and I stretched my left leg across his lap, avoiding the steering wheel and bracing my foot on the driver's side door.

I was moaning and calling Michael's name as he pumped his fingers faster and faster, his thumb still brushing my clit. Just before he made the final turn onto my street he thrust his fingers all the way inside me and I came hard, screaming his name as I pulsed around him.

He parked the car in front of my apartment, slowly removing his fingers and caressing my thigh until my breathing slowed. I pulled my leg back and leaned in to kiss him. He brushed the hair out of my face and returned my kiss, his tongue barely brushing against my lips.

I waited as he got out of the car and walked around to open my door. He pulled me up and supported me. My legs were still shaking as we walked to my apartment.

As soon as we were inside the door he turned to face me, placing my purse on the floor and lacing my hands together behind his neck. He leaned forward and placed his hands under my ass, lifting me up as I spread my legs around his waist. He supported me with one hand while his other hand worked at his belt.

I kissed his neck, running my tongue along his collarbone as he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He kicked off his shoes and stepped out of his pants before bracing me against the wall and kissing me hard, one hand reaching up to squeeze my breasts. I moaned with pleasure into his mouth.

Michael walked back to my bedroom as I clung to him, my hands caressing his back and shoulders. When he reached the bed he kissed me again before laying me on the bed and preparing to move on top of me.

"Michael, wait!" I said, pushing him back and jumping up.

"Wait, Fi?" he said, an incredulous look on his face. "When we got in the car a few minutes ago you were begging me to fuck you and now you want me to wait?"

"Michael, this is a Hungarian goose down duvet. I will NOT have you cumming all over it. I'll never get those stains out!" I replied, batting my eyelashes at him in the way I knew drove him wild. "Now take your shirt and boxers off and I'll be there in a second.

He laughed as I pulled the covers off the bed and pulled my dress over my head. When I turned around he stood naked before me, his erection confirming what I already knew—he wanted it as much as I did.

Michael pulled me to him, breathing deeply as he hugged me. His cock pressed against my thigh and I rotated my hips to tease him. I leaned up for a kiss, opening my mouth as his tongue stroked mine. We quickly developed a rhythm as I began to drip again.

"I want you so bad, Fi," Michael said as he walked me back towards my bed. "I can't get enough of you."

"Oh Michael, you know I always want you. Your big, hard cock feels so good inside me, I think about it all the time."

He kissed me again, very gently but full of passion and promise of what was to come. I sighed, perfectly content that we had transitioned from hot and hard to long, slow, and deliberate.

I laced my fingers behind Michael's head as he once again lifted me under my ass and I spread my legs around his waist, his cock pressing against my dripping pussy and making us both shudder.

"I can't wait to be inside you, Fi," he whispered in my ear, walking me backwards until I felt the bed behind me.

I felt goosebumps rise on my skin as he gently laid me back on my bed. I sank slightly into the featherbed as he stood for a few seconds just looking at me.

Slowly he ran his fingers up my legs, pausing as he reached my core and I shuddered. He climbed up on the bed next to me, continuing to work his way up my body with his fingers.

When he reached my nipples he took one in each hand, rolling and caressing them as I reached for him. I stroked his face as he drew his body over mine.

He leaned down to kiss me, gently stroking my lips with his tongue as I ran my fingers through his hair. I sighed and parted my teeth and we shuddered together as the tips of our tongues met.

We lay together, kissing and exploring each other's mouths for a while as our hands traveled over each other's naked body. Michael pulled back and kissed my forehead as I reached between us to lightly scratch his cock. He was rock hard and I knew neither of us would be able to wait much longer.

Michael leaned down and took one of my breasts in his mouth, gently sucking as his hand played with the other one. I rested my hands on either side of his cock, gently stroking as his hips gently tapped against me. I ran my finger around the head, ending up by brushing my thumb over his tip. He smiled and sucked my other breast into his mouth.

I gently grasped his cock again, lifting my hips so his tip brushed against my clit. I rubbed his cock against my pussy, letting him feel how ready I was for him.

"You're so wet and so warm, Fi," he panted, his eyes dark with passion as he began to move into position.

I wanted him so badly, but I let him set the pace. He leaned down for another kiss as I moved my hands to his hips. I held him tightly against me as his tongue ran over my teeth before once again moving against my own tongue. We clung to each other as our tongues continued their intimate dance.

He pulled back and looked into my eyes, reaching up to smooth my hair out of my face. I sighed as I felt his knee brush against mine. He gently nudged my knees outward, first on the left and then on the right.

I locked my hands behind his neck and pulled him back down to me. I kissed his forehead and his cheeks before once again claiming his mouth with my own. He nudged my legs again.

"Someone's a little impatient," I said, laughing and kissing Michael again.

"Impatient, Fi? You were the one screaming 'fuck me' in the car a few minutes ago," he said, smiling down at me as he once again nudged me.

"I do want you to fuck me, Michael. I just know it's going to be worth the wait," I replied, moving my legs apart slightly.

I so enjoyed the little games we played with each other during sex.

"That's not enough, Fi," Michael said as he once again nudged my legs.

"What fun would it be, Michael," I said, "if I just gave in all at once?"

I pulled him down and hugged him tight against my body, kissing him until he sighed into my mouth. I spread my legs around his waist, pulling his hips tight against mine with my feet. I rotated my hips and ground against his cock. He groaned with pleasure as his whole body shook.

"Michael, come here," I said, laying back and unhooking my legs from his hips.

Slowly Michael straddled my body, positioning some pillows behind my head and crawling up the bed until his cock bobbed at my lips. He caressed my cheek as I gently pumped him.

I opened my lips and caressed his swollen tip with my tongue. He groaned as I slowly took his tip in my mouth, continuing to swirl my tongue over the head.

"Oh fuck yes, Fi!" he cried out, thrusting his hips towards me as I took him fully into my mouth.

He pumped in and out of my mouth as I held on to his hips. Then he stilled his own movements and let me work my way up and around his cock, licking and caressing with my hands until I knew he would be very close to cumming if I didn't stop.

I pulled him out of my mouth, licking over his tip a few more times, spreading the precum around as I gently pumped him with my hands.

"Fi, I want to fuck you," he begged, reaching down to fondle my breasts as I released his cock.

I spread my legs wide as Michael moved into position, his hands stroking my clit and making me squirm.

"Michael, I…" I began, unable to continue as he flicked my clit and sucked my breast into his mouth.

"You what, Fi?" he asked, stroking me a few more times as I writhed under him.

I struggled to hold a coherent thought as I grabbed for him. His tip brushed against me and I paused, hoping he would push into me and take me over the edge.

"What were you going to say, Fi?" Michael asked, repeatedly touching his tip against my throbbing entrance. I wanted him and if he wanted me to talk in order to get him inside me then that's what I was going to do.

"Michael, I want you to fuck me. Hard. Now. And don't stop until you cum."

I pulled him down towards me as his tip brushed my entrance again.

"Now, Michael," I said, reaching for his hips and holding him to me, his tip perfectly positioned to take me.

"Like this, Fi?" he asked as he slowly slid into me, pausing only when his pubic bone hit my clit.

"Oh fuck yes Michael, you're such a good lover," I replied, rotating my hips and squeezing him inside me.

"How do you want it, Fi?" he asked, gently rocking so he lightly pumped inside me.

"However you want to give it to me, Michael," I replied, lightly scratching my nails up and down his sides as he continued to lightly pump his cock inside me.

I sighed as Michael pushed fully into me, grinding his hips against mine and reaching between us to stroke my clit.

"Oh yes Michael," I panted, squirming under him as he continued to stroke my clit.

"I love watching your face as you cum, Fi," Michael said, quickening his efforts and driving me over the edge.

I smiled as I felt my orgasm wash over me and Michael stilled inside me as I fluttered around him. He stroked my face as I started to come down before he leaned down to kiss me.

His tongue pumped in and out of my mouth as his cock pumped fully in and then fully out of my pussy. My hips met every stroke of his and as we crashed together I came again, screaming his name and reaching for him.

Michael pounded into me, making me cum again and again, barely letting me recover before building again. Every time I pulsed around him he paused.

"Fuck yes, Fi, you feel so good when you cum around me."

He pulled fully out of me and I looked down to see he was dripping already. I grabbed for him, forcefully guiding him back inside me. We both watched him enter me, shuddering together as his tip disappeared into my wet folds.

"Hard, Michael," I instructed, "so we can cum together."

Michael positioned his hands on either side of my shoulders, leaning down to kiss me before he closed his eyes and started pounding into me again. Once again I met each of his strokes with one of my own and when I knew my orgasm was close I reached between us to stroke his balls.

I cried out as he spilled into me, a look of utter joy on his face as he screamed my name. I fluttered around him as he continued to pump into me, his breathing fast and frantic.

As I recovered from my own orgasm I stroked his face and waited for his breathing to slow. He rolled us over so I was on top of him, his cock still buried inside me. I rotated my hips and ground against him again, leaning down to kiss him as he smiled at me.

He pulled me to him, holding me close until he slowly slid out of me. I pouted and he kissed the pout away before holding me close again.

"Jesus, Fi, you're so fucking good I can't even describe it," he said as he stroked my sweat-soaked hair.

"Only for you, Michael," I replied before moving under the covers.

Michael followed and we lay, encased in the soft sheets and the featherbed, curled up together for the rest of the night. I allowed myself to drift off to sleep only after I recognized the deep and regular breathing that meant Michael had fallen asleep himself.

We clung to each other, waking occasionally to caress and kiss each other, our hands roaming wherever they pleased on the other's body.

Sam would call in the morning but for tonight it was just the two of us.

_OK, another chapter done! I've still got some inspiration so this won't end yet. Please let me know what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: This is going to be the last chapter of this story. I feel like it's pretty much run its course and this chapter came to me as a good way to end it. I'm not sure yet how smutty this chapter will be but I guess we'll find out! _

_One final note—it was never my intention to have this story read like an episode of the show. I know some things are OOC but as I said in another author's note, this was based on Michael's emotional state just after his return. He's in a different frame of mind in the most recent episodes but I've kept this story in the time frame of a few days after his return. I was very clear that it was going to be largely full of smut so if some of you misunderstood, I don't know what else I could have done._

_I've currently got a story in mind involving the events at the end of "Past and Future Tense" and it will be rated T. So some of you who had problems with the smut in this story may find that story more to your liking._

_Thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, and set an alert for this story! I'll be back with more smut when the mood strikes me._

I woke with a start after a troubling dream. I had been dreaming that Vaughn left me in the jungle after our mission. I was stranded, alone, and had no prospect of returning to Miami. And before he left, Vaughn had told me they knew how to find Fiona, and since I had failed they were going after her.

I sat up straight, pausing a moment to remember where I was. The soft featherbed below me reminded me that I was at Fiona's apartment. I glanced to the pillow beside me. Fiona was curled up next to me, peacefully sleeping. Fortunately she hadn't stayed in her usual sleeping position with her head on my chest. There's no telling what I might have done if she had.

I never understood why Fiona would stay plastered to me in the stifling loft air but when we spent the night in her cool, comfortably air conditioned apartment she inevitably ended up curled up next to me, her head resting on her own pillow. She had tried to explain it to me once—something having to do with a lady and her own bed—but I just added it to the long list of things that I would never understand about Fiona.

I lay back on the pillow, willing my breath to still and my heart to stop pounding. Fiona's foot brushed against mine under the covers and at her touch my body started to relax. I leaned over and brushed my lips against her hair, inhaling the scent that was so uniquely Fiona. I rolled onto my side so I could watch her sleep.

Fiona sighed in her sleep. I wondered what she was dreaming about. Her face had a look of absolute peace and contentment on it, her eyes closed but not tightly and her mouth set in a small smile. I was very glad we'd had these past few days to get reacquainted but I also knew it was time for us to get back to normal.

I leaned over to kiss Fiona's bare shoulder, which was sticking out of the sheet. I was careful not to wake her as I kissed her again, lightly brushing my lips against her skin and lingering for a few seconds. She was so soft and warm it was hard to believe she was a skilled operative.

After a few minutes I realized I was not going to be able to fall back to sleep, so I got up, found my boxers on the floor, slipped into them, and headed out to Fiona's kitchen. I grabbed a yogurt from the fridge, filled a glass with some ice water, and headed into her living room. I sat on the couch and ate the yogurt.

I picked up my phone and saw a text message from Sam.

"Saw you 2 playing footsie. Hope you had a good night. Call me in the am."

That Sam, he didn't miss a thing. I hoped Barry had been helpful and we would soon have everything we needed for our latest job.

I had to admit, it felt good to be back working jobs with Fiona and Sam again. Things needed to get back to normal. Tomorrow Fi and I would find out what needed to be done, and then we'd work on that little project that Vaughn had left for me. Breaking into buildings again felt right, as warped as that sounded, even to me.

I still wasn't tired, so I made a game for myself. I tried to guess all of the places in the living room where Fi would have a gun or knife hidden. I found them all quickly; glad that even though we'd been apart I could still anticipate and react to Fiona's tendencies.

A car drove by outside and I went to the window to make sure it didn't stop. I remembered another time I looked out that window, when O'Neil and his men had come for Fiona. I hadn't anticipated how much her being in danger would affect me.

I still wasn't entirely comfortable with us being "together" but there wasn't much I could do about it. Try as I might to deny it, when I was faced with her being gone my emotions had taken over and I had killed a man to save her. Now that she couldn't go back to Ireland she was my responsibility.

Fortunately this time there were no terrorists or other menacing types outside. The car continued on its way and I retreated to the couch. I leaned my head back against the cushion, closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Michael?" I heard from a voice much closer to me than the bedroom. I must have dozed off for a minute.

Fiona stood over me, looking gorgeous in a robe and I suspected nothing else. She rested her hands on my knees, waited as I lifted my head, and asked, "Why are you sleeping out on my couch?"

I smiled and reached up to brush her hair behind her ear. "I wasn't sleeping out here, Fi. I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I didn't want to disturb you so I came out here and had some yogurt and water. I guess I dozed off."

She turned her head slightly and narrowed her eyes a bit; looking at me and trying to figure out if I was telling the truth. She apparently decided I was and she gave my knees a squeeze before leaning in and kissing my cheek.

I slid over on the couch and made room for her in what I knew to be her favorite spot. She sat down, her back resting against my side and her feet up on the arm of the couch. She grabbed my left arm and pulled it around her before resting her head on my shoulder. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

We sat quietly for a while, Fiona occasionally pressing a kiss to my hand or my shoulder as I did the same to the top of her head or her hand. I knew she could sense that things were about to go back to normal and her failure to raise the question told me it wasn't an issue for her. As much as she had pressed me for a relationship in the past, she wasn't a girly girl who wanted all romance all the time and I knew she craved the comfort of our normal routine as much as I did.

I felt Fiona move and lifted my arm so she could shift positions on the couch. She sat up, facing me with her legs crossed under her.

"Tell me what we have to do, Michael," she said, her hands absently reaching out to rest against my chest.

"I'm waiting to hear from Sam, then we'll know for sure," I replied, "but it shouldn't be much."

"That's not what I mean, Michael," Fi replied, lightly running her hand up and down my side.

"What do we have to do about what, Fi?" I asked, reaching out to stroke her hair and cupping her cheek with my hand.

"This job that Vaughn gave you. What does it involve?" she replied, grasping my hand and turning her head to press a kiss to my palm.

"Oh, nothing much as far as I can tell. We just have to go to the annex building. I have a key card that will get me inside and then I have to download something. Piece of cake."

"Famous last words, Michael," Fi said, laughing.

"Thanks for agreeing to help, Fi," I said, reaching under her hair to lightly massage her neck. "I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Michael," she replied, leaning closer to me and locking her hands behind my neck.

We looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before I gently pulled her closer. I kissed her lips, lightly but firmly, and I felt her sigh against my mouth.

"You know what, Michael?" Fiona asked, unfolding her legs and reclining her body against mine. She definitely had nothing under her robe.

"What, Fi?" I asked, clasping my hands at the small of her back and holding her to me.

"We just fit together, don't we?" she replied, kissing my chin before once again moving her lips toward mine. She paused just before we touched, looking into my eyes for a few seconds before finally brushing her lips against mine. "I mean, who else would put up with your incessant need to be trying to do good?"

I laughed, "And who else would put up with your incessant need to blow things up?" I asked before leaning towards her, pausing just before our lips met as she had done. I unclasped my hand and brushed the hair out of her face before barely brushing my lips against hers again.

Things did have to get back to normal, but it was still the middle of the night and, well, I mean there was a nearly naked Fiona on top of me. She was pressing her body against mine in the way she knew would produce a reaction from my body.

"That's what I'm saying, Michael. I help you with your thing and you help me with my thing and well, it just works." She wiggled her hips and smiled when she felt the reaction she was hoping for rise between my legs.

Leaning in, she paused just before our lips touched again. This time when she kissed me, her tongue gently reached out to trace my lips as she wiggled her hips again.

"Fi," I began, but she cut me off.

"I know Michael, back to the real world and our jobs tomorrow. But it's not tomorrow yet so unless you want me to start blowing things up…"

Well, I mean, she had a point, after all.

She pushed me back and I grabbed onto her and pulled her on top of me as I spread out on the couch. We kissed tenderly, our tongues gently brushing against each other. Every few kisses Fiona would rub her hips against mine, slowly and deliberately driving me crazy. My erection grew below her every time she made contact with it.

I reached up and untied the belt on her robe, spreading it open and running my hands inside and around to her back. I reached down to give her ass a gentle squeeze and the pressure it created caused me to harden even more.

Fiona pulled back to look at me before leaning in for another kiss. Her hands moved to the waistband of my boxers and rested there.

I hugged Fiona tightly to me and flipped us over so she was beneath me. She ran her hands inside my boxers, pulling them down and quickly discarding them on the floor. My erection brushed against her thigh as I settled back on top of her and she shuddered and sighed into my mouth.

Fiona's hands began to lightly massage my back as we resumed our kissing. It was slow and sweet and without any urgency. It was a pattern we had when we were about to get back to a job. I didn't completely understand how we had fallen into this pattern but I once again added it to the list of things I'd never understand about Fiona and my relationship, such as it was.

I continued to kiss Fiona, slowly building the heat as I felt her grow ready. She continued brushing her hips against mine and I felt her start to drip. She spread her legs around my hips as I reached down to make sure her robe did not fall between us. I shifted slightly to position myself at her entrance as we continued kissing.

Fiona gasped into my mouth as I brushed against her and I felt her legs spread wider and her hips lift slightly off the couch. Her tongue brushed against mine just a bit more forcefully and her arms closed tightly around my lower back.

Slowly I shifted into position. Our mouths never broke contact as we whispered to each other. My tip was barely touching Fiona's most sensitive spot and when she lifted her hips again I gently eased inside her. When I was fully inside her I paused, kissing her before pulling away and resting my head on her shoulder.

"You're so warm, Fi," I breathed into her ear before leaning in to kiss her lips again. I moved just slightly, pulling out of her a bit before once again sliding slowly in until I couldn't go any further.

"Oh Michael, I…" she began, her words cut off when I slowly pulled out of her. When only my tip remained inside her I reached between us to stroke her clit as I pushed inside her again. She came instantly, pulsing around me with a look of complete satisfaction on her face.

We continued our slow pace, remaining joined together at our lips as I was buried inside her. Every few seconds her muscles would tense and she would squeeze me while I was inside her, sending spasms of pleasure up my spine.

Fiona reached down to cup my ass, whispering in my ear as I slowly moved inside her again.

"You're almost ready, aren't you, Michael?" she asked, gently squeezing. "I can tell."

I couldn't answer her as I continued pumping in and out of her. I quickened the pace slightly, pulling completely out of her for the first time before immediately sliding back inside.

Fiona began lifting her hips slightly at my every stroke, meeting me and creating more friction as I built to my own orgasm. It wasn't going to be long now.

She pulled me down for another kiss, her tongue exploring every inch of my mouth. When she pulled away she whispered in my ear, "Go ahead Michael, I can feel that you want it."

I struggled to keep my movements measured and gentle as I moved more quickly into and out of Fiona's core. She was fully heated and I slid in and out with no resistance.

A few final strokes, long and deep, and I spilled into her, whispering into her ear as she came herself and did the same to me. We caressed each other's back and neck as I rested atop her, still buried deep inside her.

As our breathing returned to normal I kissed her again, grinding my hips against hers for one last time as I felt my erection begin to slide out of her. She placed her hand on the side of my face, looking up at me and kissing me as we both looked into each other's eyes.

Eventually I rose from the couch, reaching for her hand and pulling her up to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands at her waist. She leaned up and we kissed again before she took my hand and led me back to the bed.

The real world returned tomorrow. It was time.


End file.
